U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,058 discloses phenoxyalkyl carboxylic acids which inhibit thrombocyte aggregation and depress serum lipids and have the structure ##STR3## wherein
R is hydrogen or lower alkyl;
R.sub.1 is an alkyl or aryl, aralkyl or aralkenyl radical, the aryl moiety of which can be substituted one or more times by halogen, hydroxyl, trifluoromethyl or lower alkyl, alkoxy or acyl;
R.sub.2 and R.sub.3, which can be the same or different, are hydrogen or lower alkyl and
n is 0, 1, 2 or 3;
as well as the physiologically acceptable salts, esters and amides thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,477 discloses sulphonamidophenyl carboxylic acids which inhibit thrombocyte aggregation and depress serum lipids and have the structure ##STR4## wherein
R is a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl radical;
R.sub.1 is an alkyl radical or an aryl, aralkyl or aralkenyl radical, the aryl moiety of which in each case can be optionally substituted one or more times by hydroxyl, halogen, trifluoromethyl, lower alkyl or alkoxy or by acyl, carboxy or alkoxycarbonyl;
n is 1, 2 or 3; and
W is a bond or an unbranched or branched divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon chain, which is either saturated or contains a double bond, as well as the physiologically acceptable salts, esters and amides thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,616 discloses alkylthioalkylphenyl carboxylic acids which are thromboxane receptor antagonists of the structure ##STR5## wherein
Ar represents aryl which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with one, two or three of the following: halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, phenyl, hydroxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, alkylamino, alkoxycarbonyl or carboxy;
A is ##STR6## wherein R.sub.2 and R.sub.3, and R.sub.2' and R.sub.3' may be the same or different and are independently selected from hydrogen or lower alkyl,
R is hydrogen, alkali metal (such as Na, K or Li) or lower alkyl,
n is 0, 1 or 2,
m is 0, 1, 2 or 3,
p is 1 to 5,
q is 0, 1, 2 or 3, and
r is 0, 1, 2 or 3.
The (CH.sub.2).sub.m, (CH.sub.2).sub.p, (CH.sub.2).sub.q and (CH.sub.2).sub.r groups may be optionally substituted with one or two lower alkyl and/or one or two lower alkoxy substituents.
The --(CH.sub.2).sub.q --A--(CH.sub.2).sub.r --COOR group may be attached at the ortho, meta or para position, with para being preferred.
European patent application 0056172 A2 discloses phenoxy- and thiophenoxy compounds, methods for their preparation and pharmaceutical formulations containing them having the formula I ##STR7## in which
R is a group of formula II ##STR8## R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3, which may be the same or different each represent hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkenyloxy, halogen, alkoxy, alkanoyl or hydroxy,
one or more of R.sup.4, R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 represents alkyl, alkanoyl, alkenyl, --COOH or --ACOOH where A represents Y, OY or SY and Y represents a --CH=CH--, methylene, ethylene or 1,3-propylene chain, and the remainder of R.sup.4, R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 represent hydrogen,
X represents a hydrocarbon chain having from 2 to 7 carbon atoms optionally substituted by hydroxy,
E represents --S--, --O--, or --CH.sub.2 --, and
G represents --S-- or --O--, (with various exceptions) and pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives of those compounds containing an acidic function.
These compounds are disclosed as antagonists of the slow reacting substance of anaphylaxis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,613 to Floyd et al discloses compounds of the structure ##STR9## wherein X is halogen, lower alkyl, arylalkyl, alkoxy or hydroxy; wherein the phenyl ring is mono or disubstituted, R.sup.1 is --COOH or ##STR10## wherein R.sup.11 is lower alkyl or aryl and n and m are independently zero, one, two or three which are potent thromboxane A.sub.2 receptor antagonists.